Night of the Headless Grant Mansion Haunt
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie and Splix meet Drake...and end up getting the scare of their lives! Will Drake and Ben be able to calm them down?


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Splix and Cassie had just walked in from a run; Splix was teaching her how to keep her pace with running, especially with training.

"Now always make sure to stay far ahead of your opponent," he said. "You will need this in the race."

"I'll try…" she said, now nervous.

"Relax there…you'll be fine," Splix encouraged.

"But what if I don't win!" she said, now concerned.

"Hey hey…winning isn't everything," Splix said. "Now come and get some milk and cookies; you need a snack."

"Sounds good; thanks Splix…" she said gently.

"No problem kiddo," he cooed, now giving her some pumpkin cookies and donuts. As she poured the milk, she heard rustling in the back.

"Now hang on! I have it to the side!" a voice said.

"Ow Ben! Be careful!" another voice said.

"Ok, now take it easy…I have to think about what to do now?!"

"Ben be calm…"

"I can't be calm!"

"Ben!"

"I need a donut! This is stressing me out!"

"Ben come back here!"

As Splix and Cassie turned, Ben walked in with something in his hands but a blanket was covering it. Ben's eyes opened wide and he pushed someone back!

"Ow! Hey! I just want a donut too!" the voice said.

"Don't come in yet! Splix and Ca…WAIT!" Ben said, but the person came in. Cassie and Splix's eyes opened wide as Drake's body came in and reached for Cassie. He only wanted a hug, but Cassie literally shouted and Splix did too!

"Guys wait! It's only Drake!" Ben said, now accidentally moving the blanket back and it was showing he was holding Drake's head! Splix shouted so loud that turned and ran up the stairs and Cassie turned and ran behind him.

"Way to go Ben… " Drake said lowly.

"Me?! I told you to not let your body come in here yet! Now we scared those two out of their wits!" Ben said, now face palming.

"Well until we are able to put me back on let's find them," Drake said, now hearing them run around on the upper floor. He then willed his body to run up the stairs after him and Ben ran after him.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Splix were hiding in Splix's room.

"We must be prepared! There is something going on!" Splix said, now pulling out a broom.

"Yeah, I have my baseball bat," she said, now shakily picking it up.

Within a second later, Ben walked in and Drake's body was behind him.

"Hey, calm down you two! It's us! We can explain," Drake said as Ben held his head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! The talking head!" Splix shouted, now swinging the broom. Ben ducked and almost got swiped by Splix!

"Woah hey! Calm down! We're not gonna hurt you!" Ben said, now seeing Drake's body go after Cassie and he went after Splix.

"N-N-N-Now you both stay back; I GAAAAAH!" Splix shouted as Ben put Drake's head down and pounced at Splix. Meanwhile, Drake's body was chasing Cassie.

"No! Leave me alone," she said, now scared.

"Cassie…shhhh…easy…" Drake cooed, from the dresser. "It's really me. Zombozo did a trick on us and said I couldn't re-attach my head for 24 hours. It's still me; I understand you're scared guys…but it's still me."

Cassie paused and slowly let his body approach. It then pulled her into a hug and tickled under her chin, making her giggle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok ok I believe you Drake," she giggled. Drake's body continued to tickle under her chin a bit and tickle her sides to help her feel better. "DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE!"

After a few minutes, the body let her go and pulled her over to the bed.

"GET AWAY!" Splix shouted.

"Come here Splix!" Ben's voice rang.

"No!" Splix said.

"Awww c'mon! Splix let us explain," Drake said.

At that moment, his body moved closer. Cassie giggled at what she saw! Splix was swinging a bat and standing on a chair and Ben was approaching with him Drake's head.

"Alright you fraidy cat! C'mere!" Ben said, now putting the head down and he dove for Splix. Splix's eyes widened as the two of them went crashing into the bed and Cassie giggled as Ben pinned the small alien down. "Relax!"

Splix took a few minutes to breathe and then watched as Drake put his head back on. He was finally able to re-attach it. He then got on the bed and arched an eyebrow.

"Still scared of me?" he smirked.

"Of course not! That was just unnerving," Splix huffed, but he squeaked as Ben and Drake poked his stomach.

"Take it easy…" Ben chuckled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't re-attach it until now," Drake said.

"It's ok Drake; I get it," Splix said. But after a few moments, Cassie walked over and gave them a big smile too.

"And now that we got that taken care of; how about going and meeting some of the other aliens Splix?" Cassie asked. "You haven't met them all."

"Well Cass; it's gonna take time for me to meet them all," Splix chuckled.

"Then how about starting now?" Drake said.

"What do you mean?" Splix asked.

"What about meeting Humungosaur or Big Chill?" Ben asked.

"Well, perhaps in time but…" Splix paused as they heard a knock on the door. Splix turned and saw Feedback walk in and he gave a smirk.

"Splix, some of the other aliens wanna meet you," he said.

"Um….well…." Splix said, now becoming shy.

"C'mon…let me introduce you to them; don't be shy," Feedback chuckled. And at that moment, a few aliens poked their heads in.

"Splix? Are you in here?" Heatblast asked, now walking in.

"Where's the scaredy Splixson," Fireblast, Heatblast's brother, huffed out.

"Oh look at the time! I gotta go…like now!" Splix said, now bolting out a side door.

"GET HIM!" Feedback laughed, now leading some aliens after the Splixson. Life was never dull in the Grant Mansion!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I've been crazy busy but I hope you liked this idea in my head! XD And as always thanks RD for posting!**

**newbienovelistRD: No problem, Amiga! I've been crazy busy too.**


End file.
